Return
by ShinyStar21
Summary: After an encounter on mount silver, Red discovers his passion for battle reignited. He returns to the world to challenge the leagues, and prove to all who is truly the strongest pokemon trainer. Rewrite of the original return


**A/N: …**

 **Sorry, had to start with that. Anyways, rewrite of Return here. Probably going to do a rewrite of rebirth sometime soon, cause I kind of lost interest in the story I was plotting. Anyways, let's start!**

Everyone had heard about him. How could they not? The kid who defeated the pokemon league, caught all 151 kantonian Pokémon, and then disappeared without a trace. The kid with an ice-cold stare, the kid who could communitcate with his pokemon without talking. The kid who took down and Entire criminal organization by himself. The kid who won it all, and then vanished without a trace.

Red had been an embodiment of hope to every child in the world. He was proof that anyone could become the champion, no matter how old or experienced they were. He was an idol, a living god, and suddenly he was gone.

His disappearance was mourned, as he was assumed dead. After going into cerulean cave, eyewitnesses said he never came out, and everyone assumed that he vanished in the depths of whatever the cave held. His funeral was held, the championship title was passed back to Lance, and cerulean cave was permanently quarantined off as off-limits. For if the strongest trainer alive died in there, just who would be able to go in and still be able to come out?

However, all that came crashing down when one day, a hiker decided to climb to the top of mount silver, the second tallest mountain in the whole world, and the one that was known for holding the most hostile and powerful wild pokemon that could be found. And when he finally reached the top, he found a figure standing at the highest point, with a red cap and a cold glint in his eye. The hiker challenged the figure and was swept by a Pikachu and a Blastoise. Being defeated so badly, the hiker flew down the mountain and rushed to the nearest Pokémon center, and began to tell his story.

Rumors began circulating that a strong trainer lived at the top of Mount Silver, which inspired many an Ace trainer to head up and challenge the mysterious figure. All left with high hopes and a fiery battle spirit. All came back crushed, telling a story of how they had been defeated with only one or two pokemon from the trainer. Some were not even able to make it all the way up, for the challenging cliffs and the devastatingly strong wild pokemon.

Eventually, the elite four member Loreli headed up the mountain too, curious about the widespread rumors about the unbeatable trainer at the top of mount silver. She too, was defeated, and when she came down she confirmed that the trainer was Red.

As soon as the news spread, the world was in an uproar. The strongest trainer alive was not dead after all, but on a high-reaching mountain! It's a Miracle! This only inspired more trainers to attempt to climb the mountain, and more trainers to come down crushed.

Eventually, the leaders decided, partly out of respect for Red's power, and partly to ensure no trainer's dream was crushed too early on, decided that only trainers who had collected all 16 badges from Johto and Kanto could attempt to climb the mountain and challenge Red. From then on, only 10 trainers or so a year were able to challenge Red.

Unbeknownst to them, Red was grateful for this. The true reason for his climbing Mount Silver was because he wanted to be left alone, to train and to be at peace. The change allowed him much more time to train, and battles in which trainers were able to KO 1 or 2 of his pokemon, which was a nice change. However, he still was undefeated, and people began to think that no one would be able to defeat the boy on the mountain. All that came crashing down when Ethan entered the picture.

Ethan was, in all respects, the modern Red. Coming from Johto, he had already defeated the Gym leaders, Elite four, and Champion of the pokemon league, along with all of the Kanto Gym Leaders, at roughly the same age Red was when he became champion. So when Red saw a figure roughly the same age he was five years ago, he smiled at the obvious signs of an exciting Battle, something that he hadn't had in (literally) years.

However, even he didn't expect the battle that would unfold. Both he and Ethan were equally matched, and eventually, the battle ended in a draw.

Red was shocked. Someone was as good as him, and at a younger age too.

He was however, slightly disappointed when Ethan started to fangirl over the battle they just had. He was expecting something slightly more mature from someone he now considered his equal, possibly slightly better than him. Even now, he was rambling.

"…and when your Blastoise manages to KO my Sunflora? Amazing! I never fought a Blastoise with so much power! And that Venusaur! That was possibly the toughest grass type I ever fought! And don't even get me started on that Espeon. Wow! It was…" and so it continued, for about 15 minutes. Then Red decided to give Ethan the shock of his life by saying:

"Good battle…"

Ethan, after getting over the initial freeze, slowly said:

"But I though you didn't talk…?"

Red was surprised, too. He hadn't spoken since his dad had died in the war, and goodness knows how long that had been. Which reminded him of something.

"How…long has it been…?"

"Since you came up here?"

Red nodded.

"About 5 years."

Red was shocked. He knew it had been a long time since he had come up, but he didn't think it had been _that_ long.

"Actually, a lot has gone on since you've come up. A girl named May defeated the Hoenn league, and a guy named Lucas defeated the sinnoh league. And I think a guy named Herbert just beat the Unova League. All of them are around the same age as you, give or take a couple of years."

Red was silent for a while. Then, he said "…Thank you."

Without another word, Red sent out his Charizard and flew off.

Ethan stared after him for a while, before realizing on crucial thing.

"Damnit, I forgot to get his autograph…"

Red flew out of the snowstorm, out of the home of his that was Mount Silver, and out into the region that was Kanto. He landed in front of an all-too familiar lab, and walked in.

A receptionist greeted him. "Hello, and welcome to Oak laboratories. How may I help you?"

Red stared at her with cold eyes, and she got the message. "U-um, I'll send you right in."

Though he was trying not to show it, Red was in awe of the renovations of the lab. Not only was it much bigger than before (It was now a three-story building), but there were infinitely more pokemon that were there, helping the assistants, battling, or just having fun.

Soon, though, he reached his destination. A large office with grand doors labeled "Professor Oak." Taking a deep breath he opened the door.

But to his surprise, he found not the Professor Oak he knew, but rather, Blue.

Blue looked up from the screen of his computer, saying "How can I help y-", and then froze. For a moment, the two just looked at each other, each absorbing the enormity of what was happening. Then, before he could react, Blue was hugging him.

Blue, his long-time rival, the person who he probably hated more than anyone, was hugging him.

"God, I missed you," Blue said.

Red didn't know what to say. He akwardly patted Blue's Back, and suddenly, his rival suddenly seemed to realize what he was doing. He quickly let go and cleared his throat.

"So, is there anything that I can help you with?" he said.

Red started to feel a flame in his body. He opened his mouth and said "…Battle?"

Blue smirked. "Never thought I'd see you again, let alone battle you. But okay, Pokemon Trainer Red. I accept your challenge!"

 **A/N: Whoo, that was fun. Anyways, thoughts? Please R &R, don't flame, and see you next time!**


End file.
